the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gami Clan
Clan Information The Gami Clan was established shortly after Orochimaru's death, By the founder Kiisu Gami. He came across an abandoned lab, full of experiments. He delved into it; collecting notes, gathering knowledge and he brought this back to Konoha. He kept the information secret from those that didn't share his beliefs, knowing that the experiments were forbidden and against the Ninja-code. He set up a secret laboratory, where the Gami Clan was founded. They are a group of individuals that work together, while some are related not all are. They believe in Kiisu Gami's ideals of self-perfection through modifcation. Most are attracted to Kiisu's wisdom and charm, along with the promise of power. All members keep the membership hidden, as the Gami Clans key to survival is its ability to stay swathed in the shadows. Clan Abilities Members of the Gami Clan have a large access to medical equipment and a massive database on jutsu, history, and science. The largest of their bases is located deep in the heart of Konoha, with other bases of operations throughout the land, with at least one in every major vilalge. Kekkei Genkai: The Rite of Passage The Gami Clan does not have a Kekkai-Genkai of their own, instead they go through a rite of passage at the age of 12, or later if they joined when they are older. They go thgh a painful and dangerous surgery that only the strong or lucky survive. They have their optic-nerves recreated beforehand through biological cloning, and than eye-sockets are carved throughout their body. Upon the surgery they are asked how many sockets they want, the less the safer. The only only to survive more than 16 empty sockets carved and optics nerves fed to the brain throughout their body is Kiisu Gami, the founder. They go through this right because Kiisu Gami believed that ocular Kekkai Genkai are a key component to acheiving perfection. This has led to members the Gami Clan to become jealous of Hyuga's, Uchiha's and other Clans with ocular Kekkai Genkai. While some are jealous, others respect them, while almost all want them dead to take their eyes and are waiting for the right opportunity. They have made many attempts to clone the eyes, but are unable to do so with the eye retaining its power. Signature Jutsu: Eye-hunter jutsu The Gami Clan have created a technique that requires are a fair amount of chakra control(5). It lets them to detect oculur Kekkai Genkai, depending on the amount of chakra focused they are able to see further out. They can pinpoint the location of the eye itself, knowing its exact location. A basic use of this jutsu allows them to detect within a 1000 ft radius, being able to extend out much further. Genetic Mutation Technique This technique enhances the users physical attributes; the user is much faster, stronger, and tougher. the technique comsumes chakra rapidly, and when deactived the user will feel nauseous and weakened. Current Members Masaki Gami Shinkiro Gami Isamu Gami Akinari Gami Taiki Kuro Gami Kiisu Gami(NPC) 4/5 Category:Clans Category:Clans